


Love Is A Coat You Wear

by imogenbynight



Series: Drabbles [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: A Loving Heart-Wrenched Eulogy: Dumb Son of a Bitch, Drabble, M/M, POV - Castiel's Trenchcoat, Season Seven adjacent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28440558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imogenbynight/pseuds/imogenbynight
Summary: Drabble written for the following prompt:"A fic that’s on the style of the Baby episode, but it’s the perspective of Dean and Cas’s (or Sam!) clothes."
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/542710
Comments: 17
Kudos: 87





	Love Is A Coat You Wear

The first body that it knew was cold. A figure of fibreglass, frozen under fluorescent lights in an Illinois strip mall.

The second was a kind man whose steady pulse dissolved into the electric hum of the third—an angel as unyielding as the mannequin, until he unravelled with love he was not prepared for.

The fourth never wore the coat. Overwhelmed with profound grief, he folded it with the kind of reverence ordinarily reserved for a burial flag.

His love wove between its fibres with such gravity that for a moment, it felt like the angel was still inside.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt suggested by @THISISMETRYlN on Twitter. I'm not sure if I quite managed what you were asking for (it wanted to be a lot longer when I tried to involve multiple articles of clothing) but I hope you like this :)


End file.
